


Aniversario

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Todos los años, Sanada y Yukimura van al mismo festival.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Aniversario

Hay un festival a pocas cuadras de la casa de su casa al que ha ido todos los años junto a Yukimura desde que se conocen.

Ya no lo ven tan inmenso como cuando eran chicos, pero a Yukimura a sigue gustándole ir y recorrer todos los puestos y disfrutar los pocos juegos que tienen y comer todo lo posible y ver, al final, los fuegos artificiales.

Después de tanto tiempo debería ser algo rutinario y poco especial y la muchedumbre siempre presente debería molestarle, pero Sanada espera con ansias esa fecha cada año.

Quizás es porque le da la excusa de tomar la mano de Yukimura, aunque ya están demasiado crecidos para ello y son hombres y debería sentirse avergonzado de hacer algo así en público; y, también, porque Yukimura siempre se recuesta contra él mientras ven los fuegos artificiales.

Pero principalmente es porque fue allí, detrás del templo frente al que organizan el festival, el lugar al que muchas parejas van a buscar privacidad por un momento, donde se besaron por primera vez hace dos años y seguir conmemorando la fecha en ese lugar, de la misma forma, es algo que Sanada no piensa dejar de hacer.


End file.
